


Sex Starvation Syndrome

by ooa113y



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity Device, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooa113y/pseuds/ooa113y
Summary: A disease that kills people unable to maintain a state of constant, never-ending sexual arousal, and a world built around maintaining such a state in everyone.There is no proper beginning or planned ending, just a horny world with horny people.Plan to add more and more as things come to mind.Tags and Archive Warnings are subject to changeas I get more ideas (current tags represent either existing or planned content).I'm open for ideas on this work — let me know if you want to see a specific scene/event set within this universe, and if I can, I'll try to make it work 😊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

“Your results are positive, Miss. Here is your initial equipment.”, the nurse said, hanging over a small bag to the patient girl across from her. “Please call back in a month, or when it stops being effective, whichever happens sooner. Oh, and here are the legal documents you will need. Please make sure you follow all of the guidelines.”

Taking what was handed to her, the girl went home. On her way, she thought about just how much the world has changed (for the better, she thought) due to this one single disease. She dug through her memories to remember how it all started around 5 years back.

The name of the disease was stunningly descriptive, much more so than one would expect. “Sex Starvation Syndrome”, officially abbreviated to “SSS” but nowadays known as “The Horny” in popular speech. As far as science was able to tell, SSS was not infectious, and its origins and what causes it to manifest in a person remain unknown to this day. From that, you can probably tell that a cure was nowhere near the start of development. The scientists researching the disease didn’t give up just yet, but most people have already lost hope, thinking that anyone who gets SSS should not have any hope of being cured in their lifetime, as it probably wouldn’t happen.

SSS had just a single symptom — intense hunger that would not be satiated by any food. No matter how much one would eat, someone who had caught SSS would die of starvation within the next 70 hours. There was, however, two things that would satiate the hunger and prevent the symptoms from manifesting. The first thing was sleep. Strangely, SSS seemed to just completely “pause” while sleeping, its effects delayed to when one wakes up. However, sleeping with intense hunger (or for the rest of your life) was not an option, so doing the second thing was also unavoidable and necessary. The second thing was a state of sexual arousal. As long as the person was horny, they would be fine. The moment they find themselves no longer aroused, the symptoms would come back in full force, deteriorating their body rapidly.

Unfortunately, SSS did nothing to actually increase sexual arousal by itself. An initial attempt at a “fix” for the disease involved simply forcing people to wear vibrators whenever they were awake. Sadly, this failed — simply engaging in the same sexual activity day in and day out was not enough to maintain actual arousal for the recommended 14 hours a day for your entire life, and very few people were naturally horny enough to overcome that fact. The remaining 10 hours would be generally spent asleep — the amount increased significantly due to the exhaustion that maintaining arousal would cause.

She reached her house and stopped thinking about it. She wouldn’t need to think about it much, anyway, given that she was about to feel the full extent of the world’s changes herself. Upon entering her house, she stripped and threw her clothes right in the garbage: she would no longer be allowed to wear clothes that didn’t make her hornier, and her simple shirt and shorts did no such thing.

“Allowed” might sound like an exaggeration, but that really was the case. Unless she wanted to risk death, or was comfortable enough to agree to spend a huge chunk of her life in what was known as “the horny jail” — a facility designed specifically for maintaining high arousal of its inhabitants, cutting them off from everything non-sexual completely — she would have to follow fairly strict guidelines in her life from now on. Some of those may prove ineffective in making her more horny, and in that case she would be able to arrange for their adjustment. However, most of them worked for a vast majority of people who enjoyed sex even remotely, and asexual people were, strangely enough, never affected by SSS in the first place.

Unpacking the bag, she jammed her “starting equipment” in her holes. There were six bullet vibrators. Two for the pussy, two for the ass. Two more were for the nipples, along with tape to glue them on, which she immediately did shortly afterwards. She turned the vibes on, and she felt good. She felt full, finally. This should be enough to keep her going throughout the next day, so she didn’t have to worry about the other stuff in the bag for now. In fact, it was advised not to think about any of the provided equipment until it was time to use it, to improve the effect. Going too far too fast was ill-advised for SSS patients in general. The reasoning was that if your body got used to a certain level of arousal, you had to raise it — and if it’s too high early on, raising it would be significantly more difficult.

What she did have to worry about for the rest of her day were two things. First, she had to check her access to the SSSPA — the SSS Porn Archive. This was a special service available exclusively to SSS patients, which archives all the pornographic work worldwide, in all of its forms — be it art, audio, video, games, text or photographs… All the porn ever made since human inception that could be found was archived here, for those who truly needed it. 

She didn’t know much about the SSSPA, but she did hear some things from those who used it. There were quite a few who claimed it was worth catching SSS just for access to the thing. Of course, these people were also horny out of their mind all the time, so she wasn’t sure how much she could trust that feedback. She knew she would also eventually have to make her own porn and upload it here, so she logged in and familiarised herself with the interface. 

None of the archived work was listed on the front page, as new users were generally expected to be horny enough from the vibes alone, and not need access to the porn just yet. And that was indeed the case — she was moaning pretty loudly, happy that she lived alone. Not that living with another person would change anything — attempting to stop an SSS patient from engaging in sexual activity was, after all, treated as attempted murder — but it would be somewhat awkward at first if someone else was around.

Satisfied with learning how the website worked, she ensured she had a login on her phone as well and closed it down. The next thing she had to do was a far more difficult one, and she had to be in a horny state of mind to do it — fortunately, she was, already having had one orgasm and approaching another quickly. She had to pick out her new name — something SSS patients were highly recommended to do. The simplicity of name changes has fortunately improved significantly thanks to this policy. Not just for SSS patients, either, anyone could now change their name with a few clicks, and, due to the barrage of such requests, it was decided that they are to be always approved automatically, which was a huge improvement over the old process in many areas of the world.

However, SSS names were obviously special, otherwise the recommendation for them wouldn’t make any sense. Instead of what we know as “names”, SSS patients would pick out a list of words which turned them on to be called by, and people addressing them would have to pick words out of that list randomly. Along with this whitelist, there was a blacklist — a list of words that would turn the person off if they were called any of those, and which were absolutely disallowed in communication with them.

For many, “bitch” was on their whitelist, but for this girl that was a no go. On the other hand, she was perfectly happy with “slut” (god, she knew so many “sluts” now), “whore”, “cumdump” and many others. Looking through a website that contained such dirty words, the slut kept adding them on to her name. “Pussy” was a curious one. Being referred to as nothing but a set of genitals… that felt nice for the horny cumdump. The word stopped being an insult a long time ago by now, too, so there was no need to hesitate. The whore chose that one as well. “Slave” was a nice one, too.

She finished picking out the names. She could always add on to this list later, or remove things if they stopped being a turn on, but for now, this would do. As she was moving her mouse to the “submit” button, she giggled lightly at how sexy that word itself seemed. However, she stopped right before hitting it, noticing the “pronoun” field. Correct pronouns were absolutely crucial to avoid accidentally murdering someone with SSS. Misgendering being a crime would sound like a dream just a few years back, but it was now reality, the notion of which made the whore smile. Though she herself was never affected by it — being a cis girl, she always had hers set to “she” for pretty much her entire life. However, she considered changing it now. Not because her gender identity suddenly shifted, but because, as she was extremely submissive, being called “it” sounded so much hotter than anything else, including the names she came up with. So, it changed its pronoun, and smiled, reaching for the submit button at last. As it hit the button, it had another orgasm, moaning out loudly. It was happier than ever. However, now was time for the slut to head to bed, as it was exhausted. It switched its vibrators off, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

When the slut woke up, it realised it had a big day ahead. For one, immediately after waking, it got a reminder on its phone to remember to switch the vibrators back on, which it immediately did, of course. An unusual start to a day, especially seeing as the reminder message started with “Dear cumdump,” which was honestly more funny than anything.

The second thing it had to do was call out sick from work. It was expected that people would keep working even under conditions of SSS, but certain things had to be taken care of before they’d go back to work, so for a few days, it would have to have some time off. Before anything else, it had to eat. It was difficult to tell real hunger apart from the SSS-induced kind, and as such it was required to eat on a regular basis, to avoid the potentially lethal confusion between the two. As it was preparing breakfast, it rubbed its clit, which was allowed once per day from today onwards. The vibrators helped from the inside. It wasn’t long before the pussy moaned out and spilled its juices all over its frying pan, which made the fried eggs it was cooking extra delicious. It decided to try that again soon, maybe with some other foods, but for the rest of the day it’d have to make do with the vibrators, which was a bit of a shame. Still, that thought just made it even more horny than it already was. It was a bit like some sort of a chastity game, except it still would cum many times throughout.

Finishing its breakfast, it thought of the day that was coming up. It would have to go out of the house, and for now it would have to stay naked, walking throughout the streets with nothing but the vibes to cover anything up. Not an uncommon sight anymore, but still a very hot one. More importantly, it was worried about taking public transport. It had to go to its clinic for some more treatment, which meant having to deal with a ton of horny people staring at it, masturbating to it, and, once the slut moved on past the first stage of its treatment — which would be on the way back home — also fucking it. 

This included other SSS patients, naturally, and it was actually happy that it was able to help those people — but it also included healthy people, who just wanted to bang. Which was fine — every SSS patient understands that no matter who fucks them, it’s good for their own sake. Unplanned, unexpected sex, would help to maintain higher arousal levels without the body getting used to them, as it’s not a direct result of the whore’s actions. It got ready for the upcoming day, grabbed its phone — the only thing it really needed to have for today — and left for the street.

It had to get used to a lot of glances being thrown its way. Well, “glances” was an understatement. Stares was more like it. Long, drawn out, horny stares. Not stares of surprise, however — just of enjoyment and appreciation. The train ride in particular was hellish — somehow, there were only 5 SSS patients on the train the slut was on, so it had to deal with a fairly big section’s worth of horny people staring at it, including the patient that was right next to it. Throughout the ride, it got a lot of cum on its face, licking some of it up. It wanted to cum itself, but the rather uncomfortable train didn’t allow for it without extra help, so by the time it got off the train, the pussy didn’t manage to “get off” otherwise. Well, this was also fine. It would be able to fuck the entire train on its way back if it so desired.

It headed into the clinic, where it was greeted by a cheerful receptionist going “Good morning, whore!”. It had to remember not to be thrown off by this, but that just made it all that much hotter. It was directed to a waiting area, which had chairs specifically designed with SSS patients in mind — double dildos sticking out of them. Many chairs on the train were the same, however, it was unable to actually try them out due to how crowded it was, so now was a perfect opportunity to do that.

It sat on the dildos, which caused the vibrators to move around inside of the pussy’s pussy and ass. The shuffling was enjoyable enough to cause an instant orgasm, after which it tried to relax, but sitting on a chair like this, and with the vibrators still going, just made it even more horny than moving around would. It sat like this for about five minutes, fiddling with its phone and looking at random stuff. It wished it could look at porn, but that would only be allowed by the end of the week. Eventually, it just gave up and started riding the dildoes in earnest, moving up and down and moaning out loudly as they slid in and out of its holes. Just when it was about to orgasm again, the receptionist called it to its doctor. However, it had the right to finish, to avoid being turned off, so it could make its doctor wait and would not be punished in any way for such an action. Despite that, the slut was considerate of others, so it moved up and down much faster to bring itself to the orgasm quicker. That felt incredibly good, so it came not even a minute later, got up, and headed up the stairs.

Once there, not much discussion was to be held. It was aware of what was about to happen, and it didn’t have any more reservations towards it — rather, it was excited by the idea, though it was still somewhat concerned by the idea of surgery. Still, this was done by millions of people nowadays, even if the recommendation itself was somewhat recent, it made a lot of sense so plenty of people agreed right away, and it quickly became the single most popular kind of medical procedure performed. What was going to happen, of course, was simple — this slut was going to get its clit replaced with a full, functioning penis.

If this sounds confusing, perhaps some explanation to the grounds of this recommendation is in order. At first, the survival rates among SSS patients who did have a penis were significantly higher than among those who did not. The reason behind it was trivial — so trivial, in fact, that it was overlooked for a while. Penises serve as a nice visual indicator of one’s horniness. As long as the dick of an SSS patient was hard, they were doing fine. Even if they couldn’t see their dick at the moment, they would feel the hardness underneath their clothing. Simply because of that, it was much easier to tell when you needed to take emergency measures. Those who didn’t have penises were more limited in their perception, having to rely on the emotional response more. Therefore, having a penis was strongly recommended, except in cases of significant genital dysphoria, which fortunately became far more rare — as the amount of girls with dicks increased, so did acceptance, and by this point, even girls without SSS would choose to get dicks. While no official statistics are available, it could be assumed with a fair amount of confidence that the amount of dickgirls has now surpassed the amount of pussy-only girls.

On the other hand of the situation, having a vagina was still recommended to everyone just as well. In other words, the recommendation boiled down to “having all sets of genitals the patient is comfortable with having.” The explanation to this one is also not too hard to wrap one’s head around — having two sets of genitals meant the ability to get more pleasure, and with the incredibly vast amount of sex toys designed with vaginas in mind, it was easier to work with them. Indeed, until the recommendation was revealed, patients with vaginas had an easier time maintaining their bodies than those without, even despite the indication problem described above.

In just a few hours, the slut was ready to go. The penis it chose was a long one. Despite identifying as female, the concept of having a dick was so appealing to this whore that it wanted to show it off to everyone once it was finally there, so it went with a fairly long option — 8 inches. Once the newly made dickgirl woke up, it immediately glanced down at its new cock with a massive smile. Switching all of its vibrators back on, it got up from the bed, and started rubbing it right then and there. That was fairly standard and expected procedure, however, what was not expected was how fast this new sensation brought the slut to orgasm. It took less than a minute for it to produce a massive wave of cum, sending it right into the still-onlooking doctor’s face. It was about to apologise, but the doctor assured it that it was okay. It asked whether it would always cum this fast, but the doctor explained that in a few days the amount of time to cum from the dick would about even out with the amount of time it would normally take this slave to cum — that said, constant stimulation of both genitals was a requirement, and as such, orgasms were expected to about double in frequency even once that point was reached. The slut attached a new pair of bullet vibes that it was given to the head of its cock, and, moaning and cumming all over the floor and street repeatedly, made its way back to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

This document outlines requirements and recommendations directed towards clothing manufacturers and wearers in light of the spread of the Sex Starvation Syndrome (SSS).

The key words "MUST", "MUST NOT", "REQUIRED", "SHALL", "SHALL NOT", "SHOULD", "SHOULD NOT", "RECOMMENDED", "MAY", and "OPTIONAL" in this document are to be interpreted as described in [RFC 2119](https://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc2119).

Anyone with the intent of wearing or manufacturing clothing MUST read through, and thorougly follow, this documentation.

  1. Underwear MUST NOT be worn by, or sold to SSS patients. Any underwear pre-owned by the patient from a time previous to contracting SSS MUST be disposed of, or donated/sold to a healthy person.
  2. SSS patients SHOULD pick out clothing based on the change in arousal level they feel upon its inspection. Patients SHOULD buy clothing that increases their arousal. Patients MAY buy clothing that does not noticeably affect their arousal levels, but the amount of such purchases MUST be limited to no more than one item per month, and patients MUST NOT wear such clothing more than once per week. Patients MUST NOT purchase clothing that noticeably decreases their arousal level.
  3. Dresses and tops MUST provide zippers, or alternative means of easy access to breasts.
  4. Pants (and derivatives thereof) MUST provide a fly for easy genital access. The fly SHOULD NOT be zipper-based, unless the patient is turned on by, or otherwise comfortable with, the pain they may cause. When wearing such clothing, the penis SHOULD be exposed through the aforementioned fly. Patients without a penis MUST NOT wear such clothing.
  5. Skirts (and derivatives thereof) MUST NOT exceed the length of a patient’s penis. It is RECOMMENDED for the length of such clothing to be 1.5 centimeters shorter than the length of the patient’s penis. Skirts (and derivatives thereof) SHOULD NOT include a fly. Patients without a penis MAY wear such clothing. For patients without a penis, or with a penis length below 1.5 centimeters, such clothing MUST expose the patient’s genitals fully. Skirts (and derivatives thereof) MAY include an additional rear part of any length the manufacturer desires. Such extra parts SHOULD be removable.
  6. Chastity devices MAY be worn by SSS patients if they increase arousal. Chastity devices SHOULD NOT include plugs (as to increase their compatibility with other sex toys). If a chastity device does include plugs, they MUST be removable. 
  7. Chastity devices MUST be internet-controlled, and manufacturers of such clothing MUST provide a web, desktop, and mobile interface for their management. Chastity devices MUST include an emergency unlock feature, that MUST operate both offline and online. The emergency unlock feature MUST be accessible by medical personnel, and SHOULD NOT be accessible directly through the management interface. Medical personnel MUST NOT unlock chastity devices outside of emergencies, and MUST NOT unlock devices worn by non-SSS patients. Chastity devices MAY be otherwise unlockable by the wearer, a person they trust, and/or timer, as well as any other combination of factors chosen by the manufacturer and wearer.
  8. Patients MUST change clothing on a daily basis. Patients MAY remain nude for any duration of time without changing, as long as their arousal levels do not drop due to such a choice. 
  9. Patients are RECOMMENDED to remain nude outside of public locations.
  10. Patients MUST NOT be required to wear uniforms by their employers, however, they MAY choose to do so. This choice MUST be refused unless the uniform follows these rules.




	4. Chapter 4

[11:33 PM] A: Alright, I'm here.  
[11:33 PM] A: Tell me your plan. This better be good.  
  
[11:34 PM] R: ok so  
[11:34 PM] R: i have new borger  
  
[11:36 PM] A: Look... our company is seriously about to just go under. Introducing a new menu item won't... do anything.  
  
[11:36 PM] R: nonono listen  
[11:36 PM] R: is gud i promise, just listen  
  
[11:37 PM] A: ...Well, alright. Not like I have anyone else giving me ideas.  
  
[11:37 PM] R: ok thx  
[11:37 PM] R: so  
[11:38 PM] R: well u know how we give our employees free borgers right  
  
[11:42 PM] A: They're cheeseburgers, yes.  
[11:42 PM] A: ...or "cheeseborgers", if you really insist.  
  
[11:43 PM] R: i made formula for zero-calorie borger  
[11:43 PM] R: now wtf is the point of that u ask  
[11:44 PM] R: well is simple  
[11:44 PM] R: we starve da fuckers  
[11:45 PM] R: it not gonna do much, not gonna kill em or anythin  
[11:46 PM] R: but ya know the whole sss thing we got goin on yeh  
  
[11:50 PM] A: I... don't get where you're going with this.  
  
[11:50 PM] R: looklooklook  
[11:51 PM] R: dey gon go to doctor  
[11:51 PM] R: doc gon diagnose em with sss cuz that's the only symptom they have to go off yeh  
[11:52 PM] R: dey gon turn into fuckin sluts  
  
[11:55 PM] A: I understand that part. What I do not understand is how this saves our company, a fast food place.  
  
[11:55 PM] R: it dont  
[11:56 PM] R: we gon have our whole staff be "sick" with sss tho  
[11:56 PM] R: or at least a bunch of peeps  
[11:56 PM] R: we can pull this off before we close  
[11:57 PM] R: then we reopen with all our staff  
[11:58 PM] R: as a brothel or a strip joint or some shit  
[11:58 PM] R: mb porn studio if you wanna keep it high class  
[11:58 PM] R: and we make so much more dough than we did b4  
[11:58 PM] R: cuz world horny af  
[11:59 PM] R: and we already got the staff for the reopenin  
[11:59 PM} R: sure some might leave but many are gon stay cuz they sluts now  
[11:59 PM] R: it "saves their lives" and shit to do sex  
[11:59 PM] R: u c?  
  
[12:00 AM] A: ...I'll... think about this. Thank you for your time.  
[12:00 AM] A: I have another meeting coming up, so, goodbye for now.  
  
[12:01 AM] R: cu


	5. Chapter 5

“Heyyy! Long time no see, slut!” Rose shouted as she saw the whore arrive at its workplace. “Wow, you look great! Nice cock!”

“Thanks!”

Rose was the whore’s manager at WankDicks, the once-famous fast food chain. Before SSS was ever a thing, it used to have a different name, but the name has been long washed out of everyone’s memories by aggressive advertising of the new brand. Despite the successful rebranding, and having the novelty of being the first openly-sexualised chain restaurant, WankDicks was in trouble. Their food suffered from not being particularly filling, while at the same time being delicious enough to cause people to become somewhat addicted to it, choosing it over the more filling options. In regular day to day life, that was no issue, but nowadays the priorities of a lot of people have changed when it came to food. WankDicks was actually on the verge of closing down — but it didn’t act like it. Still, the slut only expected to stay employed for a couple more years at best, and planned to move on to whoring itself out in one way or another once that time ran out.

Rose was also the whore’s best friend, since pre-SSS times. The two got together when it caught Rose watching porn at work, and its reaction was to ask if it could join, which Rose happily agreed to — watching porn together was their favourite pastime ever since, though, strangely enough, the two never actually fucked. In other words, Rose was a slut even before SSS became a thing. Unlike many people, she was delighted when she learned about SSS, and kept trying to figure out how to “infect” herself with it so that she can be a slut out in the open. This was long before people stopped giving a fuck about non-SSS patients being slutty, and even SSS patients themselves were accepted reluctantly. 

Through some bizarre stroke of luck, an absolute coincidence, Rose did manage to catch the disease, and was actually among the first 100 discovered patients. Rose was also directly responsible for coming up with a lot of seemingly universal ways to increase arousal and help SSS patients, as she was one of the few early patients who actively tried to be more kinky and experimental than what was considered strictly necessary at the time. That might sound like she’s something of a big deal, or famous — but unfortunately, that was never quite the case — she’s still a fast food employee when it came down to it. And even though she was one of the earliest patients to actively help with fighting the disease, she was far from the only one by now.

“So, you’re naked. Take it you decided to use our uniform after all?”

“Yeah. I tried to come up with an outfit that would be more of a turn-on, but to be honest, WankDicks did too good of a fucking job with their new uniform for me to be able to overcome that, especially since I’m new to… well, all this. Ahh! Ouch.”

That last bit was the slut reacting to its nipples getting pierced. WankDicks always had a nametag that hung around people’s chest area. Due to the longer names, however, instead of a simple piece of paper it turned into a more heavy screen-based version. That screen would list out all of the names the SSS patient had associated with them, one-by-one, changing the names that were displayed every few seconds, essentially enforcing the randomisation policy. The screen would hang on both breasts, attached to the nipples via piercings.

“Geh!” And that was the sound of the red corset, that served as a replacement for the shirts that WankDicks employees used to wear, tightening around the slut’s body. The corset was extremely sexy and a huge turn-on, especially seeing the other employees walking around in it. The squeeze created the same sort of uniformity in sizes that one would get from shirts, except in other directions — if the shirts were loose enough for you to be unable to tell what a person looked like underneath, these corsets were too tight for you to be able to figure that out.

The next part was the “communication system”. That was a fancy name for what was essentially a vibrating buttplug operating on a convoluted set of principles. As it wasn’t allowed to call SSS patients by their old names, nor was it allowed to come up with a single, consistent way to refer to them, addressing specific employees has become a problem. The workaround — created by none other than Rose, mind — was simple. A buttplug ( _specifically_ a buttplug, so that clients don’t have to see, as they’d only look at the front-facing part of the employee) that would vibrate in a specific pattern, depending on the person who was trying to contact you. A strong and constant vibration meant you were being called by your manager, and weak, pulsing ones, would be connected to other employees — the frequency and exact strength of pulses would allow you to figure out who exactly, as they would vary per person. 

That might sound difficult, but really, you only had to learn the patterns for the ten or so people on shift with you, so it would happen naturally over the course of a couple weeks. Of course, during those two weeks, an employee might have to be made to pay attention with other kinds of indicators, whether auditory or visual ones, but that would only last for a short time, and it was worth re-training the employees for efficient communication.

The last part of the old uniform remained largely unchanged — a full-length skirt. Well, it was now only full-length in the back, with the length of the front-part adjusted for each specific employee in accordance with medical recommendations. Having the plug jammed up its ass, the slut put on the skirt, and spent a short time getting used to the new uniform.

“Ready to work?”

“Yeah! Let’s do this.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kate was the definition of an "ordinary girl". Cisgender. Boring accounting job. Barely masturbates — twice or thrice a week, no more. Uses her hands for it 90% of the time. Doesn't do much anything special for fun. Her outfits were also ridiculously boring — she didn't even own any lingerie, and was still, in this day and age, wearing boring traditional underwear.

Kate was, quite obviously, not an SSS patient. Yet. In her mind, that was already a matter of "when", rather than "if". It was obvious to her that with the majority of the world having the sickness already, her time would come sooner rather than later, and there was no way there would be a proper cure before her time comes. And she was dreading it. She wasn't a prude, or opposed to the idea of sex in any way. But she simply lacked the physical capacity to masturbate, much less have sex, for entire days. She tried to, before. Jammed a toy in and kept it there. But the moment she came once, she pulled out. It was already too much. She wanted to train and prepare, but all her attempts quickly went nowhere. She lacked the willpower to continue after cumming just once. And what's even worse, her work has been so busy recently that she hasn't masturbated for an entire month already.

Unfortunately, today was not the day to fix that issue. Once again, she hurried out of her house and into the depths of the city subway — time for work. More spreadsheets. More formulas. More macros. Why the hell were they called that, anyway? They aren't exactly big, most of the time. Micros would make more sense. Or perhaps mediums.

Such were Kate's thoughts on the train when she suddenly felt her skirt being hiked up by someone. She couldn't turn around to see who it was, and she froze in fear, unable to react. She didn't have any friends kinky enough to do this kind of thing to her, and she certainly couldn't be mistaken for a freely-fuckable SSS patient. She was very much  _ not  _ prepared for sex in public, nor was she exactly into the idea, especially not at the moment. Fortunately, even though her skirt was hiked up high, no groping ensued, and she couldn't feel anyone touching her even slightly anymore. "A prank?" She exhaled. Better than what she was expecting, but still, sheesh. She calmed down a little. She couldn't exactly fix her skirt, though, both her hands were busy — which was somewhat annoying, but not a huge deal in this day and age. Hell, if anything, her underwear will make it even clearer to everyone that she's not free to fuck, so maybe it's not such a bad idea.

In her relaxed state, it took Kate several minutes to realise that an unusual noise has been going on for a while. Some sort of uncharacteristic clicking, not a sound you hear in a train, but a sound very familiar from somewhere else. Very familiar.

It wasn't until the noise stopped that Kate realized what it was — the camera shutter sound. Someone's been snapping upskirt shots of her! Whoever it was, they long left the train, but that didn't help her outrage at the fact. Fortunately, her station was the next one. She would get off the train, approach the police box for the station, and report the crime. The cameras on the train should have caught whoever was doing it. The most she could hope for was financial compensation, though — her photos were likely all over the Internet at this point. Still, that was better than nothing.

However, the girl at the police box showed zero interest in Kate's report. "Your report does not include details of a crime. Are there any more details you are forgetting to share, ma'am? Were you groped or raped?"

"Well, uh, no. But they took pictures of me…"

The police girl sighed, as if this was the hundredth time she got a report like this today. "Check the news." She muttered half-audibly, and turned away from Kate.

"News…?" Kate was confused. It's true she didn't exactly keep up with the latest events, but if this was an SSS-related legal change of some sort, it would not concern her, at least not yet. Ready to knock on the glass of the police box once again, Kate decided to check her phone after all.

"Over the course of the next week, several small changes will be introduced to help currently healthy people registered in X City to prepare for SSS, as part of a municipal medical experiment. These changes will explicitly not require unusual sexual activities, and should not require a significant amount of time to get used to. As the changes are simple, they will be enforced immediately after their introduction." The article read. Kate was curious. She knew that an upskirt photo hardly qualified as a "sexual activity" nowadays, but was wondering what exactly the rules here were now, and what was different.

"Participation in creating content for the SSSPA is now mandatory for everyone, rather than just for SSS patients. Browsing the SSSPA is still only possible for patients, but upload functionality is available for anyone. Content creators may rely on their own bodies, or on bodies of anyone who may consent, to create content of any length and type. 

Consent is not required if the creation of content distracts a person for under two minutes (consecutive creation of short pieces of content will still require consent, however). Here, the term "distract" refers to preventing a person from doing whatever they were intending to do. If they can continue their activity during the creation of content, and are distracted only by the start and end of creation, the length of the content itself is theoretically unlimited. Consent is also required for engaging in any explicitly sexual activity, such as fingering, massaging, or penetration.

As a starting recommendation, we suggest upskirt shots. Just hike up the skirt of every person you encounter and take a pic! It won't take up much of your time, or theirs.

To help content creation, cameras have also been installed in all public and private bathrooms. Any activities in such locations will be automatically recorded, scanned for nudity, and uploaded to the SSSPA. The cameras do not record sound, so there is no concern of privacy.

Note that failing to fulfill your content quota will result in the urination function of your body being disabled. Please ensure you upload your content in a timely manner."

...Well then. Kate was struggling to process this, but she saw that the quota wasn't particularly high for her just yet, and she could get away with her own pics. She felt awkward taking pics of strangers for now, even though she herself has been snapped a few times just now. She could probably get together with her friends, or colleagues, if there was a need, though. She wasn't too worried. Just more work… at least this seemed to be more fun than her usual nonsense. 

And if she didn't want upskirt shots of her taken, well, she could always just skip the middleman and not wear a skirt at all. Would be less distracting, though probably also less sexy. She also considered pants, but those were now manufactured only on special order, for SSS patients who benefited from them. Getting them as a healthy person was a no go — barely anyone bothered wearing them nowadays, so the production became highly specific like that, and it'd cost a fortune to get some made for her. Kate didn't own any. Her last pair got torn up beyond repair a while ago now. The situation with traditional underwear was much the same — the few pairs of that she still had were from forever ago, and she would have to have them replaced with lingerie soon.

Kate's work day was basically completely normal. She just spent a little longer on her bathroom breaks to get above her quota, but that was all. She honestly felt better for it, too.

On the way back home, she snapped a couple upskirt shots herself. She still was a bit too considerate for her own good, so she didn't stop people or even lift up the skirts. She just got a few very low angle shots by sitting down now and again. The shots looked great, though, she thought. Probably better than just having the panties out in the open. There's a certain charm to the skirt being in a normal position.

Kate still didn't have time to masturbate when she got back home, despite everything. Well, this was fine. Her content quota was full, and she had quite an adventure today due to her lack of knowledge, so it was probably okay to head straight to bed. She did take an extra long time peeing, though, just in case.

The next day was more of the same for Kate, except she actually managed to sneak an orgasm in in the morning. That was a great relief, as it felt it's been forever. She heavily considered starting to masturbate in public — something everyone except her already did, but she herself was yet to try. It seemed fun, though, so she thought she might as well. To that end, she left her house without panties. She'd buy some lingerie later, but for now, this would be more convenient, and whoever upskirts her this time will get a better view. On her way, she snapped some more photos — actually bothering to lift the skirts this time — and rubbed her clit a little bit while looking at the end results. Other than that, not much really changed.

The next day was a bit of a shocker for Kate, however. They introduced an "orgasm quota". You had to cum a certain amount of times each week. Problem was, they calculated the quota based on a statistical average of how many times per day people masturbate. A statistical average taken from an extremely horny world. The number on Kate's screen implied she'd have to cum thrice a day — yes, this was normal nowadays, but not for her!

That said, this was exactly the opportunity to practice that Kate was looking for. She figured this was a good sign. Masturbating in public was already something she was getting used to, so today she would spend a good while doing that, and let others film her while she did so, helping people get some points towards their content quotas while she was at it. Still, it was going to be hard to do it every day. She figured if she took breaks it would be even harder, though. And she did not want her ability to pee blocked — that seemed to be the standard punishment for breaking all of these new rules. It's not an uncommon one nowadays. A surefire way to get someone back on track, but a huge headache if they keep refusing. Kate already had to deal with a pee ban from her workplace a few times. It was miserable, but also kind of hot. Still, she didn't want a repeat of it.

As she went to work, she tried to masturbate. However, she seemingly wasn't feeling up to it. She was very wet, and she fingered herself and rubbed her clit much the same as usual, but she wasn't really feeling much of anything from it. Just as she was about to stop, though, Kate surprisingly managed to reach an orgasm. From a state where she was barely feeling anything, but she also barely felt the orgasm itself. Kate wondered if something was wrong, or if this was just shyness due to masturbating in public being so new to her.

She looked at her quota counter, however, and that was the proof she needed. It went up by one. So at least that was out of the way. There was a set of instructions underneath the counter — something about bonuses? She still had a ways to go until work, so she figured she might as well read em.

What was written there was even more terrifying than the concept of an orgasm quota itself. Apparently, teaching regular masturbation is not enough, and the levels of horniness had to be controlled more than just that alone to be helpful for future SSS patients. The concept was quite basic: the sensitivity of Kate's body to erotic stimuli, right now, was at around 20% of its normal value. That explained why she felt so "bleh" whole jerking off before. As she orgasmed throughout the week, the sensitivity would further lower by 1% with each orgasm, and would reset next week. There was a way to switch to a daily or a monthly quota, or even a yearly one, but she wasn't ready to do the math in her head to decide if those would be any better, and, besides, switching to those was not free — it was quite a hefty sum of money for a switch, and she could not afford it. So, instead, Kate continued investigating the weekly approach.

After her sensitivity would reach 0, she would still be able to masturbate and cum. She just wouldn't feel any of it, but her genitals would continue working as they normally would. Doing so would allow her to increase the starting value for the sensitivity, permanently. However, it would also increase the quota itself. She would feel 1% better for 1 extra orgasm every week. If she wanted to get back her full sensitivity, she'd have to cum a full hundred times a week, plus actually get her quota up to that value in the first place. Which was still nowhere near the amount of orgasms SSS patients would experience, so it was honestly fair enough. What's more, she actually had the ability to go beyond 100%, and make her genitals super sensitive… but she didn't dare to dream of that. That was too much. Hell, if she could ever experience a 100% orgasm again that would be nice.

However, the following sentence confused Kate, and then worried her, and then excited her. "For proper tracking of orgasms, both a vagina and a penis are required.", the app said. "If you lack either of these organs, modifying the sensitivity values will be impossible, and masturbation past the quota will be punished."

Huh. So, she had to go get a dick. Not a real issue nowadays, and it was true that almost all SSS patients had one, so again, fair enough. She'd stop by after work and get it done.

And so she did. Her dick looked great, and hiked her skirt up for everyone to see, sticking out ahead of her. Apparently, she had to get a special, permanently-hard type of dick, which simulated how SSS patients would feel with theirs, without being forced to keep it up manually. After it was attached to her, her vagina seemed to comply and also became permanently wet. She was also equipped with a buttplug. That would automatically take care of anal orgasms for her — that was no longer a manual process. That didn't operate on a quota basis, but some sort of algorithm that apparently could not be revealed.

Now, extra instructions showed up. The quota for the dick and the pussy was separate. Kate could lower her pussy quota (and, therefore, its sensitivity) by masturbating with her dick at its 0% sensitivity, while her dick sensitivity would increase. On the other hand, if her pussy was at 0 and she masturbated more with that, her dick quota would decrease. 

In other words, it was a balancing act. She could go all in on one set of genitals — probably dick, she thought — but that would result in ridiculously high quotas. She first thought she could just never increase either quota by only masturbating for the fixed amount, however, that seemed impossible. Her dick sensitivity was way high up, and she would cum from even just poking it a little. Fortunately, it decreased a lot faster than her pussy's, so she was fine after a while. 

Still, she already managed to somehow get a couple orgasms past her dick quota, increasing both said quota and the sensitivity even further for the next week. She'd have to make sure to play with her pussy a lot to even things out, for starters...


End file.
